


did you know

by shamyesapsoorap



Series: Bellarke Fic Week [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Modern AU, hella fluff, hella short, valentine's day au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamyesapsoorap/pseuds/shamyesapsoorap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke hates cuteness in general and Valentine's Day in particular. But she might have to make an exception for the VERY attractive gentleman behind her in line at the grocery store...</p>
            </blockquote>





	did you know

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Bellarke Fic Week! Obviously, the characters are not my own.

Ten people ahead of Clarke, the man at the front of the grocery store line dropped his wallet.  Clarke suppressed a groan as he began the time-consuming process of retrieving it, never mind _oh god was the cashier really scanning one banana at a time?_ , and she tried to focus on the brightly colored candies next to her (two for one!  half off!).  Anything but the Valentine's Day cards with their pink and red and all-too-familiar puppies and ducklings.  
  
She liked taking pictures, as a general rule, but puppy-wrangling, aside from being one of the most difficult things on earth, was one of her least favorite.  
  
"Take sappy pictures," she'd been directed.  "Things that make you want to squeal from the cutneness."  
  
Clarke had frowned disapprovingly.  She didn't believe in cuteness.  
  
Not so, apparently, for the guy in line behind her, who plucked a particularly putrid one, involving some kind of Pomeranian, off the stand.  Clarke shot a casual glance in his direction so she could be judgmental more efficiently, but he caught her at it.  
  
"Check it out," he said, holding up the card, and Clarke flinched reflexively at the cheerfully vile pink-and-white bow around the Pomeranian's neck.  (That dog had not been amused.)  The guy looked thoughtfully at the card.  "Do you think my sister would fall for it if I sent this to her from a secret admirer?"  
  
Clarke couldn't stop a disparaging chuckle from escaping.  "Depends.  How dumb is your sister?"  She paused.  "Also, _why_?"  
  
"Yeah, it is kind of horrifying, isn't it?"  
  
"Mm-hmm," Clarke said. _You know what isn't horrifying_ , she thought.  _Your face.  Now, you, I'd be happy to take pictures of.  For some sort of National Very Attractive People's Faces Day, which incidentally sounds like a holiday that should exist because I would totally celebrate it._  
  
"Yeah, I'm not really a fan of her new boyfriend," the guy said thoughtfully, looking at the Pomeranian again.  "He's older.  And kind of – tough, you know?  He's a tattoo artist."  
  
"Oh, that's awesome!" Clarke yelped before she could stop herself.  "I've always wanted to be a tattoo artist."  
  
"You?"  The guy looked at her then, straight on, for the first time.  His eyebrows were up in surprise as he took in her styled hair and professional clothing.  
  
Clarke mussed her hair self-consciously.  "Uh, yeah.  Sort of.  You know.  I don't know.  I've always thought it'd be cool."  
  
He kept watching her.  "You better stay away from my sister," he said, half-joking.  
  
"Deal," Clarke said, as she realized she was the first person in line now.  "I'm Clarke, by the way."  
  
"Bellamy."  
  
Clarke paid for her groceries and was turning to leave when she felt a hand on her arm.  "Clarke," Bellamy said.  He smiled, and _wow_ , that was a charming smile.  "Here."  
  
He handed her the Pomeranian card, and she nearly dropped it.  "Chill out," he laughed.  "It's for you.  Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
"Did you know that Saint Valentine is also the patron saint of the plague?" Clarke asked, eyeing the Pomeranian distrustfully.  
  
"Did you know that most phone numbers are eight digits long?" he countered.  
  
"Of course, everyone knows – oh," Clarke said, as the card fell open and she saw the number written inside.  "Oh.  _Oh_."  
  
"No, it's oh- _six_ -seven.  You can read it, right?"  
  
Clarke grinned.  Yes, she certainly could read it.  And she was going to put that number to good use, she could feel it already.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out at shamyesapsoorap.tumblr.com! If you talk to me there is a 102% chance that I will love you forever :)


End file.
